Optical devices that include an array of modulation elements or sensing elements are finding increasing application in various consumer, industrial and scientific applications. For example, a spatial light modulator (SLM) may form the basis of an image-projection system, or a CCD may be used as an image sensor in a camera. An SLM may include an array of modulation elements, where each element may be, for example, a tilting mirror, a diffractive ribbon, or a liquid crystal cell. In the field of image-projection systems, N elements may constitute a “picture element”, commonly referred to as a “pixel”, where N can be any non-zero rational number. Typically, a light source is used to illuminate the SLM array. The SLM array is configured to spatially modulate the light by manipulating the modulation elements. The spatially modulated light may then be projected, for example, onto a screen to form each pixel.
In some cases, a large throughput of data must be provided to the array to provide configuration data for each element of the array. When a light source provides multiple wavelengths to an SLM to support RGB projection, the data throughput is commensurately greater. Supporting this data throughput typically places significant demands on various system aspects related to the array, e.g., package input/output signal paths and design of a package housing the array.